


Sweet Nothing

by m3gg13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship/ platonic, Gen, School Dance, non shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3gg13/pseuds/m3gg13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Academy's annual dance to celebrate a year of your team surviving. Ruby is alone and confused. Jaune is a maniac on the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris (Ft. Florence & the Machine)  
> Listen to it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnIzbukJOHQ&list=PLPSFksS6bBp2sEmOmfX3smZDtXNqmb4MT&index=2
> 
> I ship these two but this is fairly platonic so knock yourself out.

_So I’ll put my faith in something unknown_

You don’t even know what you’re doing here. Watching bodies swirl, duck and weave.  
You’re aimless. You’re wandering. Weiss is long gone, uninterested in such affairs as a school dance. Yang and Blake are off dancing, having fun.

You’re alone.  
You’re intimidated.  
You are completely and utterly in over your head.

What did you expect? That just by coming to such an event you’d instantly know everything? You’d know how to deal with people?  
It’s the end of semester dance. A triumphant evening to celebrate the fact you and your team have managed to survive a year at Beacon Academy. Barely.

You thought that coming here, being with people, would teach you how to… _be with_ people, how to be accommodating, how to lead but not intrude, which you seem to do without even really trying.

_I’m living on such sweet nothing_

The music is bouncing and people are too. You wonder how they know how to do this. How do they know exactly when to twirl, when to jump with the beat, when to giggle and collapse into a group of likewise giggling friends?  
You feel people looking at you and it makes your skin tingle, as if thousands of tiny beetles are scurrying down your spine.

You think you must be the only one here who is here alone, who doesn’t have the reassurance of a friend beside them.

_And it’s hard to learn. And it’s hard to love. When you’re giving me such sweet nothing_

People crash into you and you’re turned around, welcomed into a fold of heaving bodies before you’re spat back out, violently and almost brutishly.

You look up and you see him dancing.

_You’re giving me such sweet nothing_

He’s crazy. You knew that. You’ve known him for a year now. Jaune Arc is a force to be reckoned with and you’ve never felt so glad to know him as you do now.

He spots you and it’s like he’s heard your prayers all night. He smiles and winks and everything is okay. He lassos you in and for the first time you go along with it.  
This is what it’s supposed to be like. Dancing. Chaotic and sweaty but intoxicatingly fun.

_…_

You aren’t touching him exactly, but you feel him there. His warmth is incredibly reassuring and it beckons you closer.

He looks down at you and smiles before singing the words of the catchy song into your ear.

You watch him move, as the song picks up its tempo in the chorus. He notices that you don’t move with the music and grasps your hips, twisting and swaying them with his, with the music.

You tentatively begin to move on your own, just as the music loses some of its beat.

_It isn't easy for me to let it go. Cause I've swallowed every single word, and every whisper, every sigh, eats away at this heart of mine._

You’re ready this time.

_So I’ll put my faith in something unknown. I'm living on such sweet nothing._

You steel yourself to catch the beat before it leaves.

_But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold. I'm living on such sweet nothing_

He looks at you again. He looks at you like he understands you and it’s incredible.

_You’re giving me such sweet nothing_

And you move with him this time.

Your arms are in the air with his, and his hands are griping yours as you twirl together, bouncing with the beat of this song.

You forget that there are other people around you.

You forget that it’s been a year and you still don’t know how to lead a team.

You forget that the two of you haven’t spoken in a few weeks and that the last time you spoke you ended on bad terms because gosh he can be frustrating.

It all goes away and something amazing happens.

You decide that it doesn’t matter.

You decide that this song is the kind that can change someone’s life.

You decide that you couldn’t live without this boy. Even though he frustrates you.

And it's not enough to tell me that you care, when we both know the words are empty air. You give me nothing

Suddenly his arms are around you and you don’t care even a little.  
You’re still swaying with him, your hips intoxicated with the throb of the music.

His hands are on your waist, your back, and your arms.  
Yours are tangled in his hair and rest on his shoulders.

_Sweet nothing_

He lifts your feet off the ground and twirls you around and around until the song ends, and you’re so happy that you don’t care that people are bumping into you and Jaune.

Because you feel like you’ve worked it out now.

Jaune was always a part of the puzzle; you just never thought he’d be a part of the solution.

**Author's Note:**

> I would LIKE to own RWBY but alas I do not. The show and its idea belong to Roosterteeth.  
> I also do not own Sweet Nothing. The song belongs to Calvin Harris and Florence & the Machine.  
> No copyright infringement intended. Use of the song was purely creative technique.


End file.
